Because
by D.keykiio
Summary: Berawal dari keterpaksaan berakhir pada cinta, sebuah pengorbaan menyebabkan luka dan hilang seiringnya waktu. Yg mereka inginkan sama, sebuah cinta tulus. Karena mereka ingin kebahagiaan. LeoN/LeKen VIXX sligt other Pair GS! DLDR
1. Prolog

**BECAUSE**

 **.**

 **Deerlian Oh**

 **.**

Jung TaekwoonCha HakyeonLee Jaehwan

Kim WonshikLee HongbinHan SanghyukKim MinseokLee Minhyuk

Nam WoohyunKim Sungkyu 

_**..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Gender switch (for several cast), Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **LeoN or LeKen?**

 **Slight! Other pairing**

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiat and other bad things**

.

Hal yang paling sulit diterima adalah sebuah keterpaksaan. Mungkin karena menyebabkan sebuah pesakitan. Itu memang pada awalnya, namun bila dijalani seperti apa yang dikehendaki atas keinginan itu akan menumbuhkan sebuah keterbiasaan yang berakhir dengan rasa bahagia. Tak berbeda dengan cinta, banyak yang bilang cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Benar, dua insan yang terbiasa bersama lama kelamaan akan muncul benih cinta; disadari atau tidak disadari. Begitu pula jika cinta itu dipaksaakan.

Karena dengan terpaksa, semuanya menjadi terbiasa. Karena dengan terbiasa, semuanya akn menjadi cinta.

Hanya masalah waktu bukan?

Karena semua menganggap waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

"Aku akan mencoba mengatakan padanya."

"Jangan memaksa jika kau keberatan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian meminta?"

"Itu bukan keinginanku, itu keinginan ayahmu."

.

Ada saatnya dimana rasa cinta itu tumbuh dan mati begitu saja. Merekah manakala benih-benih cinta terus tersiram air kebahagiaan, meredup manakala badai mencoba memusnahkannya. Semua karena sang pemilik hati. Mereka yang memiliki kendali atas rasa cinta yang ada. Jika ia memang ingin membiarkannya tumbuh, maka cinta akan tumbuh. Namun bila ia menginginkan mati, lama kelamaan cinta akan mati juga.

Karena cinta pada dasarnya bisa dipaksakan.

Karena cinta sebenarnya bisa dikendalikan.

Hanya bagaimana sang hati bersikap bukan?

Bahkan terkadang otak lebih menang daripada hati.

Cinta bisa mati karena otak yang memaksanya mati.

"Kau masih menyimpannya di dalam hatimu?"

"Masih."

"Sampai kapan? Kau bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun, kau sudah saatnya untuk menikah!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ini?"

"Tidak mudah untuk membuangnya ibu."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Bersiaplah ayahmu akan pulang dengan seseorang."

.

Dalam sebuah percintaan ada yang namanya pengorbanan bukan? Percaya bahwa setiap hal kecil yang dilakukan atas dasar cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan? Tidak. Bagaimana jika itu didasari pada sebuah egoisan? Apa masih disebut pengorbaan? Demi sosok lain yang lebih bahagia kenapa tidak? Kembali lagi pada prinsip sebuah pengorbanan. Yang mana memberikan dengan ikhlas hati dan cuma-cuma kepada pihak lain. Lalu jika ia sendiri terluka? Masihkah dikatakan dengan ikhlas? Masihkah dikatakan dengan berkorban?

Karena cinta menuntut seseorang untuk memilih.

Karena cinta terkadang memaksa pilihan itu pada pesakitan dan rasa terluka.

Karena pilihan atas nama cinta tak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Lalu? Dimana pengorbanan itu? Mengorbankan perasaan hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain dan dirinya sendiri menderita?

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan melaksanakan itu jika kau menolaknya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak? Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kau yang terbaik untukku. Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak. Lakukan itu! Aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Hay, ada yang bisa nebak setiap part itu siapa saja?

Ini GS loh yaa, dengan pair utama Taekwoon x Hakyeon dan Taekwoon x Jaehwan..

Trus yang GS hanya Hakyeon ma Jaehwan, juga beberapa sih tapi rahasia..

Wkwkwkwkw

Masih prolog, kalo ada yang bisa nebak silahkan ditulis di kotak review.

Ada yang minat? Kalau ada nanti saya lanjutkan.. wkwkwkwkwkw

Oke, terima kasih~

.

.

Salam hangat

.

Deerlian Oh~


	2. Part 1

Ini dimana ?

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali mengulang di kepala Jaehwan. Mata besarnya tak luput dari aktivitas membingungkan; berputar dan memindai setempat. Masih mencoba membaca tempat, kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Jaehwan tak tahu ia berada dimana saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa ?

Jaehwan juga tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini pada waktu yang nyaris petang. Semburat oranye dari mentari senja sedikit mampu merembes masuk. Di antara pepohonan yang rimbun, Jaehwan berusaha mengais sedikit informasi. Mata dan telinga seolah bekerja sama demi menjawab semua tanya yang ada.

Jaehwan masih belum mengerti.

Seingatnya, ia tertidur lelap. Bahkan dengkuran halus ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berada di hutan ini ?

Kakinya seketika berhenti manakala sang lensa menangkap sosok lain di seberang sana. Jaehwan lantas berhenti. Di dekat sungai dengan aliran cukup tenang itu ia ragu apakah akan melangkah atau tidak. Ia ingin berteriak pada sosok itu. Tapi rasa takut membumbung tinggi dan membungkusnya.

Tunggu !

Matanya semakin lebar setelah bayangan itu jelas terekam. Dari lensanya, ada tampilan sosok yang sangat Jaehwan kenal. Tapi mana mungkin ? Kenapa ada disini ? Bagaimana ?

Seolah tak memperdulikan semua rasa tanya itu, Jaehwan melangkah. Tepat menyentuh air sungai Jaehwan kembali berhenti. Bayangan sosok itu semakin jelas namun semakin menjauh dari Jaehwan. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa sosok itu adalah...

"Kak Taekwoon !" Seru Jaehwan begitu ia meyakini sosok itu adalah Taekwoon.

Sang kekasih.

"Kak Taekwoon !" Sekali lagi ia berseru ketika sosok itu tak lantas berhenti.

"Kak Taekwoon !" Dengan suara yang lebih keras, Jaehwan berharap sosok itu akan berhenti. Namun sayang, jangankan untuk berhenti, sekedar menoleh saja tak sosok itu lakukan.

Jaehwan mendesah kecewa. Ada apa ini semua ? Kenapa ia harus berada di hutan dan bertemu dengan Taekwoon ?

Yang membuat tanya semakin kacau adalah Taekwoon-nya pergi. Sekalipun tak menoleh padanya. Dadanya bergemuruh perih, rasa sesak lekas menyerangnya. Bahkan air mata turut menemani rasa yang tiba-tiba mencuat di dalam hati.

Ada apa ini ?

"Jaehwanie ! Ayo bangun sayang !"

Jaehwan bergerak gelisah, ia memutar kepalanya. Suara siapa itu ?

"Ayo sayang ! Ini sudah pagi."

Jaehwan mengeratkan kelopak matanya. Ia mencerna suara yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga. Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jaehwanie !"

"Ibu !"

Jaehwan reflek membuka matanya. Dengan wajah bingung ia menoleh pada wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Ternyata ia hanya bermimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu seolah ...

Senyum dari wanita paruh baya itu menyadarkan Jaehwan untuk lekas bangkit. Tak membuang waktu, ia bangkit dan memeluk sang ibu. Tentu, tingkah Jaehwan membuat Nyonya Lee merasa bingung.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu bu."

Dibiarkan dalam posisi itu, Nyonya Lee menepuk pundak Jaehwan. Sementara Jaehwan tengah menata hatinya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Atau mungkin karena mimpi itu ?

 _Terkesan konyol, namun tampak begitu nyata._

.

.

.

 **BECAUSE**

 **.**

 **Deerlian Oh**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **II** Cha Hakyeon **II** Lee Jaehwan

Kim Wonshik **II** Lee Hongbin **II** Han Sanghyuk **II** Nam Woohyun **II** Lee Minhyuk

 **II** Lee Minhyuk **II** Kim Sungkyu **II**

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Gender switch (for several cast), Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **LeoN or LeKen?**

 **Slight! Other pairing**

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiat and other bad things**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi merenggangkan otot yang kaku. Setelah lelah menjamu beberapa _file_ yang bertumpukan di depannya, ia memih bangkit untuk melepaskan rasa penat. Sebentar melirik jam yang menggantung, senyumnya merekah lebar. Jam makan siang, ia bisa menggunakan ini untuk refreshing juga mengisi kembali tenaga.

Niat awal Taekwoon akan pergi ke kantin. Daripada harus berjalan jauh keluar kantor, lebih baik makan di kantin. Toh, makanan disana juga tak kalah nikmat. Namun niatnya harus terbakar ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Salah satu rekan kerjanya ingin Taekwoon ikut makan di luar. Mau tak mau Taekwoon mengangguk saja.

"Manajer Jung, kau ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya Dongjoon kepada Taekwoon.

"Samakan saja dengan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah !"

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Taekwoon memainkan ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang ia dapat dari sang kekasih. Sesekali lengkungan kecil terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali sepatah dua patah kata dikirimkan sang kekasih melalui pesan singkat. Sebagai bentuk bahwa mereka masih menjaga hubungan baik bukan ?

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa makanan datang di depan mereka. Tiga orang yang akan menyantapnya; Taekwoon, Dongjoon dan Dongwoo. Mereka adalah manajer di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Dongwoo yang paling pertama menyantap makanannya. "Bagaimana ? Tahap pernikahan ?" Tanya Dongwoo sembari menyenggol lengan Dongjoon. Seolah dengan cara demikian, Dongjoon akan mengerti jika ia tengah berbicara padanya.

"Pernikahan ?" Alih-alih Dongjoon menyahut. Sosok Taekwoon yang berusara.

Dongwoo mengangguk. "Iya, ku dengar orangtua Hyewon telah menyetujuinya." Ucap Dongwoo.

" _Oh-hoo_ .. Kau adalah penggosip nomor satu. Darimana kau tahu hal itu kak ?" Dongjoon bertanya. Ia gemas dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya ini.

"Apa gunanya ada banyak karyawan wanita ? Kau ini !"

"Ah benar juga."

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kecil dari kedua temannya. Ia masih memfokuskan gerakan tangan pada makanan juga ponselnya. Sembari menghabiskan makan siang, ia juga mengirimkan balasan untuk sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau kak ?" Dongjoon meletakkan sumpitnya dan melipat tangan di depan. Ia menatap Taekwoon penuh tanya. "Ada rencana ingin menikahi Jaehwan ? Kalian sudah lama pacaran _loh_."

Lelaki yang ditanya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum ikut meletakkan sumpit pada mangkok lalu membalas tatapan Dongjoon.

"Ada."

Dongjoon mengangguk kecil. "Kapan ?"

"Kapan ?"

Keadaan kembali menghening. Saat itu otak Taekwoon seakan tengah mengolah sesuatu. Ia sedang berpikir jawaban yang tepat. Tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman nantinya. Pernikahan bukan hal main-main. Dan Taekwoon bukan sosok yang suka main-main.

Kembali sebuah senyum yang sarat makna terlukis disana. "Kalian tunggu saja." Sahutnya tenang.

Baik Dongwoo maupun Dongjoon tak bertanya lagi. Mereka terlampau mengerti pada sebait kalimat yang diucapkan Taekwoon. Sosok tertua di antara mereka itu memang sosok yang penuh misteri. Lantas keduanya meneruskan aktivitas sebelumnya yang tertunda; kembali makan dan menenangkan keadaan tubuh mereka yang lelah. Sedikit nutrisi nampaknya mampu menyingkirkan rasa lelah.

Sedang Taekwoon, pertanyaan sederhana itu terikat di dalam otaknya. Bagaikan sebuah rekaman yang diatur berulang, tak sedetikpun pertanyaan itu berhenti. Ia baru menyadarinya disana. Kenapa sama sekali ia tak terpikirkan untuk menikah ?

Bukankah sudah waktunya ia menikah ? Usia dua puluh tujuh tahun cukup untuk menikah. Juga, Jaehwan telah lulus dari kuliah. Apa yang ditunggu ?

Lantas Taekwoon mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya kepada Jaehwan.

Permintaan untuk bertemu ?

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kilat cahaya bulan yang sedikit menelisik di wajah cantik Jaehwan. Cahaya itu beradu dengan sentuhan angin yang senang menggodanya. Mau tak mau sang tangan beraksi. Sedikit mengerat dan menggesek kedua lengannya agar lebih hangat. Karena musim gugur menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan pergi.

Di taman ini ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Jung Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak empat tahun lalu itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Sebuah keberuntungan ? Oh, jangan salah sangka. Walaupun hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, mereka termasuk pasangan yang jarang berkencan. Jaehwan paham dengan posisi yang tengah disandang oleh Taekwoon di kantor. Bukan posisi yang tinggi memang, namun itu malah menyita banyak waktu mereka.

 _Grep.._

Dua buah tangan merengkuh erat tubuh kurus Jaehwan dari belakang. Jaehwan berjingkat kecil. Ia nyaris akan teriak jika tak segera menghirup aroma dari belakang tubuhnya. Di luar kepala, Jaehwan hapal siapa pemilik aroma ini.

Adalah Jung Taekwoon, kekasihnya.

"Ka-Kakak !" Pekiknya sedikit ditahan.

Sosok dari belakang terdengar terkekeh kecil. Detik selanjutnya, ia memutar tubuh Jaehwan.

"Menunggu lama ?" Tanyanya seraya mengecup kening Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja disini dingin." Gerutunya dengan nada imut.

" _Aigoo_ ! Kakak sudah bilang bukan untuk menjemputmu ? Kenapa masih ngotot ingin bertemu disini ?"

Jaehwan mengecup kilat pipi Taekwoon. "Tidak masalah kak, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak." Ia mengapit lengan kekar Taekwoon. "Lalu ? Kita akan kencan kemana ?"

"Cokelat panas di kafe tepi sungai han ? Bukan pilihan buruk 'kan?"

Bibir si gadis ditarik kecil, ia mengangguk lalu menyeret tangan Taekwoon.

Sementara sang laki-laki tersenyum seraya menyeiramakan langkah kaki mereka. Dalam setiap jejak yang tercipta ada berjuta macam rasa yang datang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Taekwoon selalu merasakan hal itu setiap kali bersama dengan Jaehwan. Seakan hal ini mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan memang untuknya, hanya untuknya.

 _Ia akan terus menjadi milikmu, Taekwoon-ah. Asal kau tak akan melepasnya._

Mungkin ini sedikit kejam. Dalam cuaca yang kurang mendukung; dingin dan sedikit mendung, Taekwoon mengajak Jaehwan duduk di kafe luar. Sebuah kafe terbuka di dekat sungai han dengan alunan musik jaz yang mengisi keheningan. Namun sepertinya Taekwoon harus bersyukur, kekasihnya sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Ini yang paling Taekwoon suka.

"Jadi.. Ada apa Tuan Jung ?"

Kerlingan nakal dari mata sang kekasih memaksa Taekwoon tersenyum manis. Lantas ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jaehwan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Tapi bukan itu 'kan ?" Jaehwan menempelkan telapak tangan pada cangkir cokelat yang masih panas; sedikit asap mengepul di atasnya.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Sesuatu yang serius harus kita bicarakan." Ucapnya tenang.

Seakan ketenangan terenggut saat itu juga. Jaehwan menjadi lebih awas. Ada hamparan ketakutan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kenapa Taekwoon berucap demikian ?

"Pernikahan. Ayo kita bicarakan pernikahan kita."

Sepertinya Jaehwan harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak curiga terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ujung bibirnya terangkat naik. Simbol rasa senang dan rasa lega yang bersatu. Ia menggenggam tangan Taekwoon dan menatapnya penuh kasih; ada tuntutan disana, menuntut sang lawan menjelaskan lebih.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku ?"

Jaehwan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingin ?"

"Bukan !" Sanggahnya pelan.

"Lalu ?"

Lagi dan lagi bibir tebal itu mengulas senyum manis. Rasanya Taekwoon ingin mengecupnya saat itu juga.

"Kakak kerasukan setan dari mana tiba-tiba ingin membicarakan pernikahan ?"

" _Yaaa_ !"

"Aku mengerti." Jaehwan terikik kecil. "Aku mau menikah denganmu kak, kita bicarakan dengan orangtua kita masing-masing."

"Aku setuju."

Setelahnya obrolan kecil tentang masa depan yang ingin mereka bangun terurai. Harapan-harapan yang ia inginkan dari ujung kisah cinta ini begitu erat mereka genggam. Baik Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon menginginkan hal yang sama. Bahagia dengan orang-orang terkasih dalam balutan sebuah keluarga. Ya, keluarga. Siapapun juga akan memiliki pendapat yang sama.

Apalagi yang akan menjadi ujung dari ikatan tali kasih jika bukan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan label kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Hakyeon yang cantik. Kau akan pergi kemana ?"

Suara berat terkesan seksi itu terdengar berdengung. Si pemilik nama lantas menoleh, sedikit lengkungan tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya.

Yang bertanya ikut tersenyum hingga mata itu nyaris tenggelem. Setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah Hakyeon. Sepertinya gadis ini akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan nona." Protesnya tak suka.

"Apa yang salah dengan nona ?"

Hakyeon berdecak kecil. Ia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa. Beberapa detik berlalu, Hakyeon mendongakkan kepala dan menatap penuh tanya pada Woohyun –lelaki itu-.

"Ke taman, mau ikut ?"

"Sepertinya taman luar kota. Kenapa kau mengepaki begitu banyak barang ?"

Hakyeon membola, kedua mata indahnya menyorot teduh pada Woohyun yang bertanya dengan nada penuh rasa ingin tahu. Selanjutnya senyum mengukir di antara pahatan Tuhan itu. Ia menggeleng kecil, menampik kata-kata Woohyun. Alih-alih segera menjawab, gadis manis itu bangkit dan menjauh dari Woohyun.

Kakinya berhenti pada meja yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya asal.

"Besok, aku akan kembali kesana."

"Lagi ?"

Seolah ada hantaman kuat yang menyengat dada Woohyun. Lelaki itu paling tidak suka ketika Hakyeon mengatakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Bukan apa-apa, bukan maksud Woohyun membatasi privasi orang lain, ikut campur dalam keinginan orang lain. Hanya saja, tempat itu bukan tempat yang baik bagi mental Hakyeon.

Karena tempat itu pasti akan menyuruh bulir bening milik Hakyeon turun tanpa ada keinginan berhenti.

Woohyun mendesah berat. Bibirnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan berbagai macam kalimat yang bisa membatalkan niat itu. Tapi melihat senyum Hakyeon yang terkesan penuh harap melunturkan semuanya. Dalam hati hanya sanggup berdo'a, semoga hal buruk tak akan terjadi.

 _Tidak, selama kau mau percaya Nam Woohyun!_

"Kau mau ikut denganku ?"

Suara lembut Hakyeon membuyarkan lamunan Woohyun.

" _Ah_ , aku akan mengantarmu. Sekarang juga besok."

" _Eh_ ?"

Woohyun mengernyit bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya ?

"Bukankah kakak ingin pergi ke taman setelah ini ?"

" _Ah_ , iya. Ayo !"

Tangan halus Hakyeon terulur untuk meraih lengan Woohyun. Detik selanjutnya, Woohyun mengikuti langkah kaki Hakyeon yang menuntunnya ke sebuah taman di dekat rumah Hakyeon. Taman yang sering menjadi tempat gadis itu untuk menghabiskan waktu. Terutama pada akhir pekan seperti saat ini.

Woohyun, adalah salah satu lelaki yang gemar menemani Hakyeon menghabiskan waktu di taman ini. Jangan salah kira, Woohyun hanyalah lelaki yang telah Hakyeon anggap sebagai adik. Mengingat Hakyeon hidup tanpa saudara; ia adalah anak tunggal. Mau tak mau memberikan dorongan padanya untuk menarik satu atau dua orang yang sanggup ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

Dan Woohyun menjadi salah satunya,

Namun Hakyeon tak menyadari jika sikap bak kakak yang diberikan kepada Woohyun disalah artikan oleh Woohyun. Lelaki dengan mata elang dan bibir tebal menggoda itu menaruh sebagian hati untuk dimiliki oleh Hakyeon, meskipun masih belum ada rambu yang mengatakan jika Hakyeon menerima hati itu.

 _Semuanya masih mengambang._

 _Semuanya masih abu-abu._

 _Dan Woohyun tak tahu itu akan sampai kapan._

.

.

.

.

.

Yang ia suka dari hamparan bunga ini adalah bentuk kesetian. Mereka tak akan menghianati tangkai-tangkai yang telah membantunya. Mereka tak akan pergi dan tetap disana hingga takdir memisahkan. Sebuah tangan nakal yang memetiknya atau waktu yang menuntutnya untuk layu. Bagi Hakyeon, hamparan bunga ini adalah lambang kesetiaan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kesetiaan..

Hakyeon akan merasa dadanya nyeri saat itu juga bila ia mengingat tentang kesetiaan.

Seketika sebuah rasa ragu muncul dan menggantikan hal baik yang ada.

Apakah _itu_ juga dikatakan setia? Entahlah..

"Jangan melamun terus kak !" Woohyun menarik hidung Hakyeon yang fokus pada sebuah bunga di tangannya. "Sejak tadi kau melamun terus."

Sentuhan tangan Woohyun menarik kembali pikiran Hakyeon yang sempat melana. Kerjaban lucu dari kelopak tipis itu mengundang sang lawan untuk terkikik. Menggemaskan, siapapun akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Namun sayang, gadis ini begitu angkuh untuk didekati.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Apa ?"

Bibir Hakyeon mengerucut kecil. Ia menolak untuk bercerita pada Woohyun.

"Rahasia !"

"Hei ! Kak, kau suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kini laki-laki itu mendengus tak beraturan. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki -dengan harapan ada kenyamanan yang ada- lalu menatap kesal –atau pura-pura- kesal pada Hakyeon. Sedikit menggoda sang kakak boleh 'kan ?

Ia tahu jika adiknya itu merajuk, lekas Hakyeon mengusak surai gold milik Woohyun yang menurutnya sangat cocok bersanding dengan kulit putihnya. Terkadang Hakyeon iri dengan warna kulit yang Woohyun miliki.

"Kau sudah bilang ke orangtuamu kalau bermain denganku ?" Celetuk Hakyeon berusaha menggoda Woohyun yang masih _ngambek_ dengannya.

Woohyun berdecak pelan. Disinggung dengan kata-kata orang tua sedikit membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Kenapa ? Kau mau menyangkal kalau orantuamu tidak akan mencarimu ?" Hakyeon tertawa mengejek setelahnya. "Jangan lupa ! Kemarin mereka menelponku bertanya tentangmu."

"Kak !"

"Walaupun kau sedang bermain denganku, mereka masih khawatir."

"Kak !"

"Dasar anak mama !"

"Kakak !"

Suara lembut Hakyeon yang menampilkan sebuah tawa terdengar merdu di telinga. Siapapun akan terhasut dengan pesona yang ditawarkan dari alunan itu. Woohyun sempat ingin membentak, namun ia lupa jika ia tengah berada dalam pengaruh Hakyeon. Gadis itu selalu bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya manakala pekikan lembut nada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya tertangkap gendang telinga.

Bagaikan tawa dari seorang malaikat.

Walau Woohyun tak tahu seperti apa tawa malaikat itu.

Hakyeon membiarkan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik; cantik. Gadis itu tampak sempurna dengan lengkungan di wajah. Apalagi dengan sorot teduh yang menenangkan.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur ! Bukankah punya orangtua yang perhatian itu menyenangkan ?"

"Benar." Woohyun menyenderkan tubuh, menantang luas langit di atas sana. "Tapi terkadang juga menyebalkan. Kak !" Ia menegak dan menatap kesal pada Hakyeon. "Mereka menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Itu menggangguku."

Mata cantik Hakyeon melengkung seiring dengan gelengan yang ia berikan.

"Coba kau bayangkan jika kau memiliki orangtua sepertiku ?"

"Maka aku akan kesepian."

"Benar, bukankah kau harus bersyukur kalau begitu ?"

Woohyun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menunduk.

Hakyeon.

Bila ia boleh meminta kepada Tuhan, ia ingin orangtua yang lebih perhatian padanya. Bukan berarti ia tidak bersyukur saat ini, tidak. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan orangtua lengkapnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Hanya saja, siapa yang ingin orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ? Siapa yang ingin orangtua hanya sesekali memperhatikan anaknya ? Siapa yang ingin ?

Ia beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang begitu peduli padanya. Ada Woohyun, ada Minseok dan ada Kibum. Mereka adalah teman-teman pembunuh kesepian Hakyeon. Apalagi Woohyun, lelaki itu yang paling aktif menemaninya. Dengan hal ini rasa kesepian yang merenggut kesenangan dirinya akan sedikit terurai.

Lalu kenapa tidak mencari kekasih saja ? Bukankah dengan adanya kekasih hal itu akan menghilangkan segala macam kesepian ?

Masalah itu, jangan kau ungkit di depan Hakyeon.

Kata-kata cinta masih begitu membingungkan dirinya.

Entah karena apa.

Atau mungkin karena _itu_?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu berlalu sebagaimana mestinya.

Hanya ada sedikit yang berbeda di pagi ini. Wajah itu, wajah cantik bak malaikat milik Jaehwan tampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Bukan Jaehwan yang menyadari itu. Melainkan adik lelakinya yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu duduk dengan tenang di meja makan dan melipat kedua lengannya. Sedikit menatap jahil pada sang kakak, ia bersiul kecil. Sepertinya ada kabar baik yang sampai pada telinga sang kakak. Jarang sekali ia melihat sang kakak berwajah cerah; meski kenyataannya Jaehwan memiliki aura ceria yang selalu terpancar.

" _Oh_ , kau sudah siap ?" Jaehwan terkejut dengan kehadiran Hongbin yang sudah duduk di dekatnya.

Hongbin mengangguk. "Kau sepertinya sedang bahagia ? Kenapa ?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan belajar dengan anak-anak. Menyenangkan bukan ?" Tutur Jaehwan dilengkapi senyum mengembang apik. Ia meletakkan mangkuk sayur di depan Hongbin.

Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum. "Rutinitas baru ?" Tebaknya.

"Menurutmu ?"

" _Wah_ , selamat ya kak. Akhirnya kau akan bekerja juga."

Jaehwan mengangguk riang. "Lalu kau ? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ? Ada kesulitan ?" Tangannya sibuk menata makanan di depan Hongbin.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Sahutnya seraya membantu sang kakak menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Dengan bantuan dari Hongbin, sarapan mereka siap lebih cepat. Jaehwan memanggil kedua orangtuanya untuk segera sarapan. Sedangkan Hongbin menyiapkan minuman yang masih belum ditata oleh Jaehwan.

Mereka duduk melingkar; Jaehwan di antara Hongbin dan ayah, sementara sang ibu berada di depan Jaehwan. Mangkuk dan segelas air putih menemani mereka sebelum sarapan. Ada rutinitas dimana keluarga kecil itu berdo'a terlebih dahulu baru menuangkan makanan di masing-masing mangkuk. Setelah rutinitas itu berjalan, mereka mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

Nyaris seperti biasanya, hanya dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring-piring terdengar berkuasa. Manusia disana lebih banyak diam, menjaga kesopanan dalam _table manner_. Menunggu yang paling tua membuka suara untuk menghanyutkan keheningan.

"Ada yang ingin dibagi dengan ayah dan ibu ?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu sama setiap paginya. Selalu menanyakan apakah ada hal baru yang akan mereka bagikan. Pertanyaan itu berasal dari yang paling tua –sang ayah- dan berlaku bagi kedua anaknya. Mengingat mereka hanya bersama saat makan pagi saja.

Hongbin menyelesaikan suapan terakhir sebelum menyahut pertanyaan sang ayah. "Kak Jaehwan. Akan menjadi Guru TK hari ini." Ucapnya bangga.

"Sungguh ? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ayah ?" Suara terkejut dan penuh rasa bangga terdengar merdu di telinga Jaehwan.

Jaehwan merona. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. "Maaf ! Jaehwan baru dapat kabar ini kemarin sore. Bukankah ayah kemarin tidak ada di rumah ?" Sahutnya.

" _Ah_ , iya. Ayah baru pulang tengah malam. Selamat ya putri kesayangan ayah." Tangan sang ayah mengusak kecil puncak kepala Jaehwan. "Lalu kau Hongbin ?"

"Hidupku flat ayah ! Kau akan terus mendengarkan jawaban itu setiap hari."

" _Aigooo~_ Jangan seperti itu sayang." Kali ini ibunya yang menyambung obrolan.

Semuanya tertawa dengan jawaban dari Hongbin. Keluarga ini memang terkenal hangat dan ramah. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tidak memaksa kehendak mereka kepada kedua anaknya. Apapun yang dipilih oleh mereka adalah sebuah kepercayaan yang ditanam oleh orangtua. Dan sang anak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar tak mengecewakan ayah dan ibu.

Setelah obrolan-obrolan ringan saling bersahutan. Sang ibu menatap dalam Jaehwan. Dalam hati seorang ibu pasti akan ada pemikiran seperti ini. Mereka sudah tak lagi muda, usia lebih dari setengah abad. Hidup juga kemungkinan bertahan lama hanya seberapa saja. Dalam hati setiap ibu pasti ada keinginan untuk anak wanitanya dibimbing oleh lelaki.

Iya, seorang suami.

Iya, mereka menginginkan sebuah pernikahan.

Karena usia Jaehwan sudah cukup untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi ia juga memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Jaehwanie."

Jaehwan mendongak dan menatap tanya pada sang ibu.

"Kapan Taekwoon akan melamarmu ?"

Kedua mata Jaehwan membola, ia tak menyangka sang ibu akan menanyakan hal ini. Sebelumnya, sang ibu jarang sekali membahas masalah cinta mereka. Ada senyum yang tampak malu-malu di wajah Jaehwan; saat itu juga ia teringat ucapan Taekwoon tempo hari.

"A-aku belum tahu bu.." Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya sebentar. "Apa ibu dan ayah akan merestuiku dengan Kak Taekwoon?"

"Hei, tentu kita merestui. Kalian berkencan sudah cukup lama." Sang ibu tersenyum hangat. "Kau sudah waktunya menikah."

Jaehwan mengulas senyum dengan cerah. Hatinya melega seketika. Jika telah mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtua apalagi yang ditunggu? Jaehwan hanya tinggal menunggu Taekwoon melamarnya. Toh mereka memang telah lama berkencan. Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu dan ada keinginan dari Taekwoon untuk menikahinya, kenapa tidak? Jaehwan merasa hidupnya akan sempurna bila nanti Taekwoon menikahinya.

Karena cinta yang ia bina akan berada dalam bahtera rumah tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon merupakan salah satu anggota klub yang aktif. Ia sering datang ke klub untuk mengajar atau sekedar bermain. Di usianya yang tak lagi muda –menginjak dua puluh enam tahun- memaksa Hakyeon sedikit istirahat dari dunia tarik suara. Bukan berarti ia berhenti total, tidak. Ia hanya membatasi saja. Terkadang ia masih mengisi beberapa kafe dengan teman-temannya di klabnya.

Bisa dibilang Hakyeon adalah penyanyi kafe. Namun jangan pandang ia buruk atau rendahan. Ia adalah seorang putri tunggal dari keluarga kaya yang menyalurkan bakatnya. Ia tak begitu tertarik menjadi penyanyi profesional yang muncul di televisi. Baginya, menghibur para pengunjung kafe sudah memenuhi impiannya. Ah, atau lebih bisa dibilang hanya sekedar hobi saja.

Dan hari ini Hakyeon memilih menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain musik bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Tak terkecuali Woohyun yang kebetulan libur dari aktivitasnya berlatih bola.

Satu lagu mengalun apik dari suara emas Hakyeon. Alunan itu mampu menumbuhkan sel-sel kebahagiaan yang terpendam maupun kekaguman yang mungkin malu-malu untuk menampak. Bahkan jika pendengar benar-benar menggunakan hati untuk meresapi, mungkin akan ada tetes air yang turun percuma. Tak heran setelah lagu itu mengalun, beberapa tangan bersedia menepuk keras, membuat Hakyeon tersenyum senang.

"Suaramu selalu bisa membuatku merinding Hakyeon-ah !"

Seseorang duduk di dekat Hakyeon dengan tangan bermain kecil pada gitarnya. Sejak jari Hakyeon dibawa menari di atas tuts piano dan diiringi dengan suara manisnya, ia berdiri dengan tubuh bersender pada dinding. Sejenak untuk beranjak sangat ia perhitungkan. Hal itu kemungkinan besar dapat merusak suasana yang dibangun oleh lantunan manis dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis. Ia berbalik untuk bisa menatap leluasa lelaki di depannya.

"Aku ini mendengarmu bernyanyi untukku." Serunya riang.

"Kau ingin lagu apa ?"

" _Eum_... Beautiful Liar ? Aku suka lagu itu akhir-akhir ini."

" _Eits_.. kau meledekku ? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak pandai bernyanyi seperti itu."

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Benar ia telah berusia lebih dari seperempat abad, namun hal kecil itu masih sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya kembali jatuh dan jatuh cinta dalam pesonanya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bernyanyi biar Kak Minhyuk yang nge-rap ? Bagaimana ? Apa Kak Hakyeon bersedia ?"

Woohyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya ikut mendudukkan diri. Ia merasa gemas dengan percakapan mereka. Woohyun tahu, jika lelaki di depan Hakyeon ini juga menaruh perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Jelas hal itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu dan tidak ingin terjadi momen yang lebih banyak lagi.

Karena dalam hati ia memiliki keyakinan Hakyeon akan membuka hati untuknya.

Minhyuk mengangguk kecil, ia setuju dengan ide Woohyun. Toh, ia juga mengakui jika suara Woohyun jauh lebih bagus daripadanya. Minyuk mulai memposisika diri, ia memetik gitar da membiarkan suara madu Woohyun terjuntai memehuni sisi ruang. Yang ada disana mulai menggerakkan kepala mengikuti arahan suara itu dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam telinga agar dicerna juga diresapi. Suara Woohyun tak kalah merdunya dibandingkan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terkesima dengan penampilan kedua temannya itu. Lagu itu sungguh mengena di hati. Ada sebagian dinding hatinya yang berucap, mengatakan dirinya untuk meneteskan setidaknya satu bulir air mata. Hakyeon menurut, kelopak mata itu bergerak gelisah manakala membuka jalan untuk air matanya. Pada klimak lagu, ia menunduk. Air matanya mengalir lebih banyak lagi.

Dadanya sesak, lembaran ingatan itu tersingkap satu persatu berkumpul memuncak dalam otak Hakyeon. Dadanya perih, kenangan yang tak sanggup ia hilangkan harus kembali menguat. Dadanya sakit, memori itu akan terus mengganggunya sampai entah kapan berakhir.

 _Mungkin bisa, jika ia berusaha melepas segalanya.._

 _._

 _Ia pembohong yang indah._

 _Ia pembohong yang indah._

 _Apakah ia pembohong yang indah ?_

 _Bukan salahnya jika ia harus jadi pembohong yang indah.._

 _Tidak,_

 _Ia bukan pembohong yang indah.._

 _Ia hanya seorang korban.._

 _Benar,_

 _Ia adalah korban._

 _._

Woohyun berhenti bernyanyi saat melihat Hakyeon menangis dalam diam. Hatinya mencelos perih. Lekas ia memeluk tubuh Hakyeok dan menenangkannya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengerti, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon. Ia mengerti.

Sebesar itukah rasa sakitnya hingga ia menangis dalam ?

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap malam yang membungkus dunia ini siap menyapa Taekwoon. Lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari kantornya setelah membereskan tumpukan file di meja. Ia memutuskan lembur dua hari terakhir ini karena sedang di kejar deadline. Tim produksi memerlukan contoh produk mereka. Juga beberapa rancangan untuk produk elektronik terbaru.

Beruntung saat ia sampai di rumah, air langit itu baru turun. Ia bersyukur tak bertarung dengan air hujan.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat pesan yang ia terima telah terbaca. Deretan huruf itu berasal dari sang kekasih.

 _From : Hwanie sayang_

 _Jangan lupa mandi lalu makan.._

 _Aku tahu, kakak akan langsung tidur kalau lembur begini~_

 _Aku cinta kakak~_

Masih tersenyum, jari-jari Taekwoon lincah membalas pesan itu.

 _To : Hwanie Sayang_

 _Siap sayang~_

 _Kau juga, istirahatlah. Besok kau akan bekerja bukan ?_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Setelahnya ia meletakkan tas kerja juga jas yang ia kenakan. Melepas semua pakaiannya untuk pergi mandi. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin segera istirahat. Rasanya seharian ini tenaga begitu keras di peras.

Selepas Taekwoon membersihkan diri dan makan, Nyonya Jung masuk ke dalam kamar Taekwoon. Wajah paruh baya itu tergurat rasa bahagia. Mungkin melihat sang anak yang tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi anak sulung yang membanggakan. Lantas ia masuk mendekat pada Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana harimu ? Apa semua baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Taekwoon.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Meski lelah menyerang, Taekwoon tak suka menunjukkannya pada Nonya Jung.

"Ada apa ibu ? Kenapa ibu belum tidur ?"

"Ini masih sore Woonie." Sahutnya lalu melirik jam di dinding; masih pukul sepuluh malam. "Ah, apa kau bertemu dengan ayahmu ?"

"Ayah ? Tidak, Taekwoon sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan ayah seharian ini. Kenapa bu ?"

Bibir itu mengulas senyum tipis. Tipis memang namun sanggup menghantarkan kehangatan.

"Jangan terkejut dengan kabar yang akan ayah katakan padamu." Taekwoon mengerut tak paham. "Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan putri temannya. Kau akan dijodohkan oleh ayahmu."

 _Deg~_

Jantung Taekwoon berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Tubuhnya tak bergeming; diam dan membeku. Setiap rangkaian huruf yang tersambung dari bibir Nyonya Jung layaknya sebuah sihir yang mampu membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar ? Perjodohan ? Kenapa ?

"Ta-tapi... Taekwoon punya kekasih ibu. Kenapa ayah ingin menjodohkanku ?"

"Ibu tahu." Wanita itu menggenggam tangan sang anak. "Tapi ayahmu masih memiliki keinginan itu."

"Bu, aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu bu.. Aku punya kekasih. Aku punya Jaehwan. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Ibu mengerti. Tapi.." Ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Lantas ia tersenyum. "Kau bisa menolak ini pada ayahmu nanti. Persiapkan alasan yang mungkin bisa meluluhkan ayahmu. Ibu juga akan membantumu."

Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. Detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau tidur eum ? Selamat malam." Nyonya Jung mengecup pipi Taekwoon.

Perjodohan, perjodohan dan perjodohan..

Kata-kata itu senantian menggoda otak Taekwoon untuk tetap terjaga. Bingung, kesal dan marah. Segala emosi yang ada berkumpul dan tertuang di dalam hati Taekwoon. Sekiranya ini bukan hanya terjadi pada Taekwoon.

Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Ia akan kecewa dan menyalahkan keadaan. Kalau memang ia bisa menang melawan sang ayah tak masalah. Lalu jika cerita berbalik menyerangnya ? Angan-angan untuk menikah dengan sang kekasih meluap begitu saja ? Ia harus bagaimana ?

Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk menikah dengan Jaehwan.

Tidak, kesempatan masih terbuka lebar. Taekwoon masih bisa berjuang. Ia pasti bisa melawan sang ayah. Ia akan mempertahankan hubungan yang ia bangun sekian lama. Ia punya impian sendiri.

Impiannya adalah hidup bahagia bersama Jaehwan

Karena ia mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _Hay-hay!_

 _Bagaimana? Apakah ini cerita menarik? Ada yang suka? Ada yang ingin dilanjut?_

 _Wah, akhir-akhir ini aku jatuh cinta sama Leo ma Hongbin wkwkwkwkwk.._

 _Gak tahu kenapa.._

 _Terus gatel pengen bikin ceritanya._

 _Gimana?_

 _Oke silahkan di review yaa.._

 _Oh ya pasti ada yang heran kenapa kok pasangan hakyeon tiba-tiba jadi Woohyun.._

 _Woohyun pernah bilang kalau mereka dekat sebelum N debut jadi yaa aku pikir mereka pantes aja. Toh Woohyun juga seme yang ehmm.._

 _Oke sekali lagi mohon reviewnya yaaa.._

 _Terimikiciw.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _~Deerlian Oh~_


	3. Part 2

"Perjodohan akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat."

Pagi yang tak pernah diinginkan oleh Taekwoon. Dalam keadaan ia sangat mengharapkan sesuatu lain dapat berjalan lancar dan memperoleh restu dari keduanya, sebuah berita malah menghancurkan dalam sekejap. Hanya satu kata. Dan kata itu sukses meleburkan asa yang ada.

Sebuah perjodohan.

Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan ? Kenapa ?

Taekwoon mengarahkan mata rubah itu pada sang ayah. Lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata itu memandang tanpa arti ke luar jendela. Jelas ada berbagai macam pikiran di otaknya yang sedang bergelayutan. Taekwoon tahu, salah satunya adalah perjodohan ini.

"Kenapa harus Taekwoon ?"

"Kau sudah matang untuk menikah."

Oh bukan itu jawaban yang dinanti oleh Taekwoon.

"Memang. Tapi kenapa harus perjodohan ? Kenapa ?"

Tangannya menepuk pundak Taekwoon. Ada sedikit usapan disana. Walaupun wajah itu tak begitu memancarkan kehangatan, Taekwoon tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedikit memberi perhatian. Apakah akan ada pertimbangan ?

"Ini sudah keputusan ayah. Kau tidak bisa merubahnya."

"Tapi ayah !"

Lelaki itu tak mau mendengar lagi kalimat selanjutnya dari Taekwoon. Ia memilih pergi dan meninggalkan anak sulungnya sendiri. Sedangkan Taekwoon, ia meraung kecewa. Kepalanya seolah pecah saat itu juga. Berbagi rasa menggantung di dalam benaknya. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Bisa dibilang Taekwoon bukan sosok yang suka membangkang kata orangtua. Lalu kalau masalah hati ? Apa ia juga harus diam dan menerima semuanya ? Taekwoon tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia butuh waktu untuk memikir semuanya.

Kemungkinan masalah perjanjian masalalu atau masalah perusahaan.

Hal yang sangat kentara di Korea jika kata perjodohan telah didengar. Pasti, alasan-alasan itu yang menjadi salah satu penguat untuk meyakinkan sang korban. Taekwoon mendesah pelan, ada apa sebenarnya ? Bukankah perusahaan mereka baik-baik saja ? Lalu ? Sang ayah bahkan tak memberitahu alasan pastinya

Ia terduduk di lantai dengan pikiran yang berputar terus. Menggeram rendah demi meredam emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Beruntung ia masih bisa mengontrol agar tak menimbulkan sebuah keributan. Karena pada dasarnya sifat keras Taekwoon dapat merusak apa yang ada.

Tak lama setelah itu, dering bunyi telepon dari Jaehwan melonglong keras dari atas meja. Senyum Taekwoon lekas mengembang. Kekasihnya begitu peduli, sepagi ini ia telah menelpon.

Namun, senyum itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik begitu kata perjodohan melintas cepat di otak. Apakah ia akan menyakiti sosok sebaik ini ? Menyakiti sosok yang telah memberikan segala sesuatu padanya ? Menyakiti sosok yang telah menciptakan ukiran nama di lubuk hatinya ? Menyakiti bidadari yang telah mengisi relung di dalam hatinya?

Taekwoon tak sanggup berpikir sejauh itu.

Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

 _Buih-buih cinta yang mendidih di atas luapan emosi itu akan menjadi cara baginya bertahan.._

 _Sekuat apapun ia mempertahankan segalanya.._

 _Harapan, mimpi dan cinta.._

 _Akan menjadi satu dan bersatu dalam rengkuhan kebahagiaan.._

 _Ia berjanji.._

 _Namun, apakah kuasa akan tetap menang ?_

 _._

 **BECAUSE**

 **.**

 **Deerlian Oh**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **II** Cha Hakyeon **II** Lee Jaehwan

Kim Wonshik **II** Lee Hongbin **II** Han Sanghyuk **II** Nam Woohyun

 **II** Lee Minhyuk **II** Kim Sungkyu **II**

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Gender switch (for several cast), Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **LeoN or LeKen?**

 **Slight! Other pairing**

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiat and other bad things**

.

.

.

"Pulang ?"

Woohyun menggenggam tangan Hakyeon setibanya mereka di dalam mobil. Keduanya baru saja mengunjungi tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat favorit Hakyeon dulu, saat ini maupun nanti. Sedikit menghela nafas berat Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Raganya tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Ini yang paling tak disukai Woohyun. Selepas dari tempat itu hanya akan menyisakan tangis di wajah cantik Hakyeon. Gadis itu tak akan pernah menghentikan laju air mata meski sekeras apapun Woohyun berusaha.

Mata sembab itu menatap sendu sosok yang menggenggamnya. Tarikan nafas dalam mengiringanya untuk bersuara. Sebelum sebuah kata terucap, Hakyeon menggulung semua rasa yang ada. Sebenarnya ia sakit jika mengucapkannya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Hyunie."

Woohyun menghela nafas. Telinganya terlalu gatal mendengar pernyataan itu. Jika sebuah ketegaan singgap di dalam diri Woohyun kemungkinan besar untuk membungkam mulut itu terbuka. Ia terlalu lelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat haru yang selalu diucapkan oleh Hakyeon sepulang dari tempat ini. Apa tidak ada kalimat lainnya ?

"Kau terus mengatakan itu kak."

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengusap pipi Hakyeon. Masih ada rasa hangat yang terasa. Serabut-serabut tipis yang terbuat dari air itu ingin sekali Woohyun kecup agar hilang tak berbekas. Namun rasanya mustahil. Mana mungkin ia akan mencium gadis ini ?

Tanpa Woohyun sadari, tangan gadis itu mengerat dalam genggamannya. Ia seolah akan melepas sesuatu yang tengah membelenggunya. Woohyun menatap dalam wajah sayu gadis itu dengan harapan ada kekuatan untuk mengaku.

Lagi dan lagi mata elang Woohyun harus melihat ada bulir yang terjatuh percuma disana. Hati Woohyun mencelos perih menyaksikan itu. Bagaimanapun air mata itu sangat berharga. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa Hakyeon begitu mudah mengeluarkannya ?

Salah satu sifat Hakyeon yang hanya Woohyun tahu. Lelaki itu paling mengerti apa alasan di balik ini semua yang tak mereka ketahui kecuali kedua orangtua Hakyeon.

"Kakak sampai kapan seperti ini ? Kakak seharusnya sadar bahwa semua sudah berakhir. Sudahlah kak."

Hakyeon terdiam manakala tangan Woohyun memeluknya cepat. Ia tak bergeming dalam pelukan itu. Sedangkan tangan Woohyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Hakyeon. Seolah setiap tepukan itu adalah sebuah do'a yang tersemat harapannya.

Jika Woohyun adalah Tuhan. Ia akan mencegah segala kesedihan yang menyelimuti diri Hakyeon. Lelaki itu tak akan rela Hakyeon menelan kepahitan hingga bertahun-tahun. Dirinya saja yang selalu berada di dekat sosok yang ia cintai masih merasa miris. Bagaimana dengan Hakyeon ? Bagaimana dengan Hakyeon yang telah ditinggal selama tiga tahun ?

Woohyun tahu itu menyakitkan.

Separuh perjalan telah terlewati. Gadis itu membuang pandangan pada jalanan yang ada. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersimpan perlahan menyingkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Satu persatu dari mereka berputar di otak Hakyeon tanpa ia minta. Hakyeon sadar. Dari sekian memori itu ada memori yang menyakitkan. Bahkan hingga melukiskan luka baru.

Kenapa itu sulit sekali hilang ?

 _Karena kau tak berusaha menghilangkannya._

 _Bukankah Tuhan akan merubah segalanya saat manusia berusaha untuk merubah ?_

.

Seperti yang diinginkan oleh Hakyeon, mereka mampir sebentar di sebuah taman. Hakyeon merasa tubuhnya sesak dan butuh udara segar. Hal itu jelas dituruti oleh Woohyun. Dengan demikian ia berharap Hakyeon dapat lebih tenang. _Dan ia ada kesempatan mengungkapkan_.

Hamparan bunga itu masih menyita perhatian Hakyeon. Bak lautan kebahagiaan, Hakyeon menghampiri hamparan itu dan memetik satu bunga. Menghirup dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ada yang menenangkan disana selepas aroma itu merasuk dirinya. Hakyeon merasa lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Lekas ia kembali pada Woohyun yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Ia tersenyum lalu menyodorkan bunga itu, meminta sang lelaki ikut menghirupnya.

"Ini akan menenangkan hatimu." Tukas Hakyeon dengan senyum hangat.

Woohyun menurut, ia menghirup dalam bunga itu lalu memandang Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Lebih cocok kau yang merasakannya kak." Woohyun menarik tangan Hakyeon agar duduk di sebelahnya. " Kau harus sering menghirupnya. Agar perasaanmu jauh lebih tenang."

"Perasaanku tidak pernah tidak tenang."

"Kau bohong."

Woohyun berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Kedua mata elangnya memaksa mata cantik Hakyeon membalas. Mereka saling bertukar tatap. Untuk sejenak, Woohyun membiarkan suasana berada dalam keheningan selama mereka saling memandang.

"Kak."

Hakyeon tahu, lelaki di depannya ini pasti akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang sering ia dengar sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Buka hatimu !"

Benar, otak Hakyeon bahkan telah memprediksi apa yang akan terucap dari bibir tebal Woohyun. Lelaki di depannya ini terlalu sering mengulang kalimat itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat sekitar ? Kau terlalu larut dalam perasaanmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Woohyun ?!"

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan. Perasaannya diremat begitu kuat oleh tangan tak tampak. Begitu kuatnya hingga ia tak sanggup sekedar bernafas. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Kau perlu membuka hati dan menerima cinta yang lain. Apa yang kau pertahankan dari cinta lamamu ?!"

"Woo-Woohyun !"

"Ada banyak yang mencintaimu dan kau masih bertahan pada rasa yang bahkan tidak akan melengkapimu. Kenapa kau begitu buta kak ?!"

Kedua mata Hakyeon terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kalimat itu dari Woohyun. Ini kali pertama ia mendengarnya. Bukan karena rangkaian kalimat itu, bukan. Sebuah tekanan nada yang terselip di setiap untaian kata memberikan efek lain. Hatinya bergelung menggebu. Detak jantungnya terasa tak normal. Keterkejutan jelas terlukiskan di wajah Hakyeon.

Kali pertama emosi Woohyun memuncak. Sebesar itu kah rasa kesal yang terpendam di dalam hati ?

"Bahkan kau tidak melihat rasa cinta yang tumbuh liar di dalam sana."

Rasa kaget itu bertambah besar. Terkesiap dan nyaris terjerat. Kerongkongannya mengering seketika ia akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata balasan. Ada apa dengannya ?!

Hakyeon bukan wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia mengerti, sepenuhnya mengerti arah pembicaran Woohyun. Hatinya syok saat itu juga. Mana mungkin Hakyeon menyangka lelaki muda itu akan berbicara demikian ?

"Lihat aku kak." Tangan Woohyun menuntut Hakyeon untuk menatapnya. Sepasang kristal setajam elang itu melemah. Tak sekuat sebelumnya. Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ada yang menggelitik di relung hatinya.

"Lihat ada aku. Ada aku yang mencintaimu ! Iya aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tahu itu ?!"

Untaian kalimat itu mencekik leher Hakyeon. Sedikitpun ia tak sanggup bersuara. Pernyataan apa ini ? Kenapa ? Kenapa hatinya begitu goyah mendengar ini ? Atau karena ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Woohyun ?

"Woohyun.."

.

.

.

.

.

Bibirnya melengkung tipis manakala mata rubahnya menangkap seseorang begitu ceria di balik sana. Gerak laku yang ia tunjukkan sangat kentara menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Ia begitu menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Berbaur dengan sekumpulan manusia mungil dengan tawa menyertai. Bahkan sesekali tangan bertepuk menghargai sebuah karya. Dari kilauan mata yang terpancar, bibir yang sering membentuk sabit dan terkadang gigi menampakkan diri menunjukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Hanya dengan melihatnya sanggup menyalurkan rasa bahagia dan kesenangan di dalam diri.

Ia masih bertahan disana sembari melihat keadaan sekitar. Sampai ia tahu sosok di dalam sana berjongkok pada sosok mungil yang menujuk pada tempatnya. Detik selanjutnya, sosok itu berdiri dan melihat padanya. Ada senyum terukir jelas di wajah itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendekat.

"Sejak kapan disini ?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar hangat di telinga. Apalagi diikuti dengan senyum yang mengulas lebar.

"Baru saja." Taekwoon mengusak surai madu Jaehwan. "Sepertinya kau menikmati peranmu sebagai guru TK."

"Oh pasti. Mereka menggemaskan. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku menyukai anak kecil ?"

Sekali lagi senyumnya mengembang begitu cantik.

"Kita bisa makan siang sekarang ?"

Jaehwan melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan. Ia mengerut sejenak sebelum anggukan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Taekwoon. Senyum Taekwoon mengembang. Lantas ia menggandeng tangan Jaehwan dan membawanya ke kantin.

Sengaja, Taekwoon sengaja meluangkan waktunya yang padat untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat kerja Jaehwan yang tak begitu jauh dari kantornya. Dan ternyata tak sia-sia ia datang. Suguhan yang ditawarkan oleh Jaehwan begitu memuaskan mata.

 _Tanpa Taekwoon sadari, ia mungkin tak akan melihat itu lagi._

 _Mungkin..._

"Kau pasti merindukanku." Tukas Jaehwan percaya diri sembari menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ikut menyendokkan makannya. "Kau juga merindukanku juga bukan ?!"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak rindu ?!"

Jaehwan tertawa kecil lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu. "Ku rasa." Jawabnya sebelum meneguk minuman di tangan.

"Kau tega sekali !"

Jaehwan tertawa kecil lagi. Lihatlah bagaimana lelaki di depannya ini merajuk. Sangat menggemaskan. Hal lain yang jarang ditampakkan olehnya. Dan itu salah satu hal yang dapat menambah rasa cinta yang dimiliki.

"Oh kak."

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan penuh tanya.

"Ibu bertanya kapan kau akan melamarku." Senyum Jaehwan tampak malu-malu. Ia bahkan hendak menunduk. "Ibu dan ayah merestuiku untuk segera menikah."

 _Degg~_

Jantung Taekwoon berhenti saat itu. Tangannya nyaris melepaskan sumpit yang ia pegang. Tubuhnya menegang sungguh. Sesuatu memberontak di dalam sana.

Ada yang aneh mengungkungnya saat ini. Kenyataan pahit yang tengah ia sembunyikan dari sang kekasih. Ia harus berbuat apa saat ini ? Memberikan jawaban apa ? Sebuah pesakitan yang akan ia tebarkan melalui ucapannya ? Semua jawaban yang hendak ia katakan akan menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Apa ia harus menjawab, nanti aku akan melamarmu !

 _Lalu bagaimana jika kuasa yang menang ?!_

Lalu, kita tidak bisa menikah. Aku dijodohkan.

 _Kau tahu ? Seberapa kuat hati Jaehwan ?_

"A-ah.." Taekwoon mengulas senyum kikuk. "A-aku pasti akan melamarmu. Nanti."

Pada akhirnya sang bibir memilih untuk berkata demikian. Tunggu, bukankah jawaban itu masih kemungkinan besar bisa terjadi ? Ia belum benar-benar menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Baiklah, selama ada usaha untuk membatalkan itu Taekwoon akan selalu menanamkan keyakinan bahwa ia akan menikahi Jaehwan.

"Sepertinya ibu ingin segera punya cucu."

"Itu wajar sayang sebagai seorang ibu yang memiliki anak perempuan."

Miris.

Hati Taekwoon miris sekali mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana jika memang nanti mereka tak bisa bersama ? Bagaimana ? Apakah Jaehwan masih akan menampilkan senyum yang menawan seperti ini ? Apakah kekasihnya itu akan tetap bahagia seperti ini ?

Oh, Tuan Jung Taekwoon ! Hilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran negatifmu. Bukankah kau percaya bahwa semua akan berakhir bahagia ?!

Dan waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Meski tampak ada aura kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti mereka. Taekwoon tak menampik rasa yang tengah menunggu di balik sana. Rasa ketakutan yang perlahan membumbung. Rasa kecewa yang mencengkram pelan-pelan. Dan rasa kehilangan yang seolah menyambutnya.

Apapun itu, Taekwoon harus melenyapkan agar tak merusak semua kebahagiaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernyataan itu masih jelas terekam di ingatan Hakyeon.

Gadis yang selama ini menganggap Woohyun sebagai adiknya tak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika Woohyun akan menyimpan rasa untuknya. Sejak kapan rasa itu hadir di dalam dirinya ? Sejak kapan Woohyun mulai menumbuhkan rasa cinta untuknya ? Sejak kapan ?

Apakah sejak kejadian _itu_ atau sebelumnya ?

Mana mungkin Hakyeon akan membuka hati untuk Woohyun. Tidak mungkin, Woohyun telah menjadi adiknya dan Hakyeon nyaman dengan itu. Tak mudah baginya meskipun Woohyun meminta dengan air mata yang mengiringi, Hakyeon tak akan bisa.

Karena ada alasan lain yang jelas Woohyun tahu apa.

Hakyeon mengusap air matanya. Ia sadar selama ini ada orang lain yang tersakiti oleh pilihannya. Namun ia bisa apa ? Semua telah menjadi keputusannya. Membuka hati kembali bukan hal yang mudah. Itu sulit, apalagi jika di dalamnya masih ada sosok lain yang menghuni dengan setia.

Terdengar ketukan dari luar. Hakyeon segera bangkit dan merapikan diri. Ia tak ingin sang ibu melihatnya menangis. Sudah terlalu sering ia mendengar keluhan juga nasehat dari sang ibu. Setelah ia rasa siap, Hakyeon membuka pintu itu.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur ?" Sang ibu masuk dengan segelas susu.

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya. Ah, ia lupa. Jika biasa ia akan minum susu dulu sebelum tidur. Dan malam ini Hakyeon belum meminumnya.

"Terima kasih bu."

"Hakyeon-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja ?!"

"Baik ? Hakyeon baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Cha mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengusap pipi Hakyeon. Ia tahu bahwa sang anak baru saja menangis. Mata tajamnya tak bisa dibohongi. Apalagi masih ada gurat tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Nyonya Cha mengajak Hakyeon duduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangan Nyonya Cha menggenggam Hakyeon. Hakyeon merasa ada sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin diungkapkannya. "Hakyeon-ah."

"Ya, ibu ?"

Senyum Nyonya Cha merekah ragu-ragu. "Ada kalanya kita harus melepas sesuatu." Sang ibu menatap dalam kedua mata Hakyeon. "Tidak selamanya sesuatu itu akan menjadi milik kita."

"A-apa maksud ibu."

"Kau pasti mengerti sayang." Tangan halus Nyonya Cha mengusap pipi Hakyeon dengan lembut. "Cinta akan datang dan pergi seiringnya waktu berlalu. Kau pun juga demikian. Lihatlah, sebesar apapun kau menjaganya tak akan pernah kembali padamu."

"Bu.."

Nyonya Cha memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang tampak bergetar. Gadisnya itu pasti tengah kembali teringat pada kenangan yang sempat ia lalui. Semua akan mengatakan hal sama, menyakitkan. Tapi tetap saja semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan takdirnya.

"Aku mendengar dari Woohyun kau datang lagi ke tempat itu. Sudahlah Hakyeon, ini saatnya kau bangkit dan menatap dunia." Tukas Nyonya Cha seraya mengecup kening Hakyeon. "Kau adalah bunga yang selalu merekah dengan senyum mengembang cantik. Aura ceria yang selalu kau tebarkan memang masih terlihat sempurna. Tapi ibu tahu, semua hanya kebohongan."

Hakyeon tak menjawab, ia sibuk sesenggukan demi meredam perih yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia membenarkan kalimat Nyonya Cha. Selama ini ia memang bersembunyi di balik kedok ceria yang selalu ia tampilkan. Dan hanya beberapa sosok saja yang mengetahui hal sebenarnya.

"Kau menolak Woohyun ?"

Hakyeon terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Cha. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya demikian ? Kedua lensa Hakyeon menangkap senyum tipis di wajah sang ibu.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kau nyaman bersama Woohyun ? Dia baik bukan ?"

"Ibu."

Hakyeon mendesah pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjatuhkan sorot lemah pada ubin di bawah. Rasanya aneh ketika harus membahas Woohyun dengan ibunya.

"Woohyun anak yang baik. Kalau kau tidak ingin memulai dengan Woohyun, bagaimana jika orang lain ?"

"M-maksud i-ibu ?"

"Ini sebuah perjanjian Hakyeon, kau tahu bahwa ayahmu tidak bisa menolak. Ada segelintir janji yang harus mereka lakukan dan kau adalah salah satu di dalamnya."

Kerutan di kening Hakyeon tampak jelas terlihat. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat sang ibu. Apa maksud dari ini semua ? Perjanjian ? Perjanjian apa ? Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Hakyeon. Tak berhenti Hakyeon memberikan tatapan berisikan tanya pada sang ibu.

"Sudah saatnya kau bangkit dan menerima ini. Sebenarnya ini akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi melihat kondisimu seperti itu ayah dan ibu tidak tega."

"A-apa maksud ibu ?! Hakyeon tidak mengerti."

"Perjanjian itu berupa sebuah rencana pernikahan."

Deg~

Hakyeon terkesiap dengan kalimat terakhir dari Nyonya Cha. Otaknya sanggup berpikir lebih cepat. Ia paham maksud dari Nyonya Cha. Jika demikian berarti selama ini ia telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang ? Bukankah demikian ?

"I-ibu."

Nyonya Cha mengusap pipi Hakyeon.

"Kau bisa memilih, Woohyun atau perjanjian itu. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa memilih Woohyun, kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk perjanjian itu."

Hakyeon masih syok dengan pernyataan sang ibu. Kenapa ibunya ingin ia melupakan semua dan mengganti dengan kehadiran Woohyun maupun sosok lain itu. Apa sang ibu menyukai Woohyun secara pribadi? Ia tidak pernah tahu jika sang ibu dekat dengan Woohyun.

Karena Hakyeon mengerti sang ibu tak mudah dekat dengan lelaki yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

Nyonya Cha memberikan waktu untuk Hakyeon berpikir. Sementara Hakyeon, otaknya terlalu lelah dipaksa memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan kehendaknya. Bagaimana bisa ? Jelas, Hakyeon tak akan bisa melakukan itu. Karena pada dasarnya ia tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan itu.

Siapa yang mau membuang sesuatu yang berharga dari dalam hati ?

Hakyeon jelas tak menginginkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berjalan sedikit lebih lambat. Taekwoon merasa ada yang menghambatnya. Otaknya bahkan tak begitu fokus ketika banyak tanya yang dilontarkan padanya. Terutama saat sang adik –Jung Sanghyuk- bertanya seputar pekerjaannya di kantor.

Yang dilakukan Taekwoon hanya terdiam dengan tangan memegang tak begitu erat memegang sumpit.

Hingga Sanghyuk menyenggol berulang kali kakaknya agar lebih memperhatikan sekitar. Ada kedua orangtuanya yang kebetulan ikut duduk memutar dan sarapan bersama. Mengingat keluarga ini jarang sekali melakukan ritual pagi layaknya keluarga pada umumnya; sarapan.

"Ayah." Lirih Taekwoon setelah ia sadar dengan kehadiran kedua orangtuanya.

Sang ayah hanya memasang wajah tegas andalannya dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang disediakan oleh istrinya. Melihat Tuan Jung yang tampak tenang, Taekwoon ingin mengutarakan keinginan hati. Jika bisa ia ingin menego apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya nanti.

"Yah.."

Sekali lagi Taekwoon memanggil nama sang ayah setelah tak mendapat respon baik darinya. Untuk panggilang kali ini Tuan Jung menoleh pada Taekwoon.

"Bisakah ayah membatalkan perjodohan itu? Taekwoon sudah memiliki kekasih ayah."

Tuan Jung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap dalam penuh ketidaksukaan pada Taekwoon. Melihat bagaimana ayahnya memandang, Taekwoon sedikit menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak membawa hal itu saat makan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin membangkang dari orangtuamu ?"

Satu kalimat dingin yang menjadi tanggapan dari Tuan Jung membuat tubuh Taekwoon membeku. Keyakinan yang sempat begitu kuat ia genggam merosot dari tangannya. Seakan harapan itu tidak akan pernah sanggup ia dapatkan.

"Ta-tapi yah.." Meskipun keyakinannya perlahan meninggalkannya, Taekwoon masih berusaha.

 _Setidaknya ia harus mempertahankan itu._

Tuan Jung meletakkan sumpit dan menatap datar pada Taekwoon. "Ini perjanjian yang dilakukan dengan bosmu. Apa kau mau membangkang dari bosmu ? Sejak kapan kau memberontak keinginan orangtua ?! Habiskan makanmu, ayah tidak mau mendengar rengekan di meja makan."

Bungkam, Taekwoon tak ingin membantah lagi kata-kata dari sang ayah. Namun otaknya tak berhenti berpikir. Bagaimana ia harus memutuskan ? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Menurut atau menolak ?

Usahanya tetap membuahkan hasil yang sama. Keyakinan itu semakin menurun dan bahkan nyaris tak bersisa.

Atau ia harus melepas semua ?

Tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Dimana tanggung jawabmu atas cinta dan janji yang kau ucapkan ?

Lalu bagaimana ?

Kuasa masih menunjukkan kesombongannya.

Dan pagi itu keadaan begitu hening penuh ketidaknyamanan. Sanghyuk yang paling merasakan hal itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Taekwoon. Ia tahu jalan cerita cinta sang kakak, ia tahu alasan perjodohan itu. Masalah klasik sebenarnya, karena perjanjian dan egoisme dari sang ayah menjadikan Taekwoon sebagai korban.

Tapi ia bisa apa ? Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Andai saja ia bukan anak SMA, mungkin ia yang akan menggantikan sang kakak dalam pernikahan ini.

 _Mungkin,_

Karena ia paham betapa besar rasa cinta kakaknya pada kekasihnya, Lee Jaehwan.

.

"Ibu."

Setelah acara sarapan bersama, Taekwoon masih menyempatkan untuk kembali ke kamar. Perasaannya sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya dalam ketenangan. Kebimbangan begitu jelas membelenggunya. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang ia putuskan.

Nyonya Jung mengusap pundak Taekwoon dengan penuh rasa sayang. Seolah dengan demikian, akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Ayahmu memang sosok yang egois dan keras."

"Aku tahu bu."

"Lalu ? Kau bagaimana ?"

Taekwoon melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada dasi yang hendak ia benarkan. Ia berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya. Rasanya berada di dalam pelukan sang ibu akan membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Nyonya Jung merasakan tubuh kekar sang anak bergetar halus. Mungkinkah Taekwoon menangis ?

"K-kau menangis ?" Nyonya Jung melepas pelukan Taekwoon dan segera melihat wajah sang anak. Meski tipis, mata Nyonya Jung tak pernah salah. Memang ada setitik air yang keluar di sudut mata indah itu. "Sayang.."

"Ibu, apa aku harus menuruti keinginan ayah ?"

Nyonya Jung mengusap pipi Taekwoon lalu menggeleng kecil. "Ibu yakin kau anak penurut, apapun keputusanmu ibu akan mendukung. Tapi.." Nyonya Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya demi melihat wajah sang anak. "Ibu ingin kau menjadi anak yang patuh."

Taekwoon diam. Kalimat terakhir itu entah mengapa bagaikan sebuah perekat yang kuat menempel di relung hati juga otaknya. Ya, Taekwoon memang ingin menjadi anak yang patuh dan tak membantah kata-kata orang tua. Tapi kalau masalah hati ?

Oh Tuhan, Taekwoon merasa kebingungan. Beberapa detik ia memejam demi mencari jawaban yang pasti. Dan entah datang darimana ada sebuah bisikan. Taekwoon mendelik seketika. Apa harus ia melakukannya ?

"A-aku akan menjadi anak yang patuh."

Kening Nyonya Jung mengerut bingung. Ia paham ada kebimbangan di wajah Taekwoon tapi kenapa anak ini mengatakan hal demikian ?

"Aku akan mengatakan kepadanya, kepada kekasihku."

"A-apa ?"

"Aku akan melakukan keinginan ayah."

Nyonya Jung mendelik tak percaya. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Taekwoon lalu mengusap perlahan. Mencoba menetralisir kekalutan di dalam hati Taekwoon agar ia lebih berhati-hati dalam berkata.

"Jangan memaksa kalau kau keberatan dengan hal ini Taekwoon-ah."

Taekwoon mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia masih memejam, sungguh tak tahu ada keberanian darimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Apa karena ia terlalu lelah berdebat dengan sebuah kekuasaan ? Oh ini bukan kali pertama Taekwoon mencoba merebut restu dari sang ayah.

Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Lalu kenapa kalian meminta ?"

"Itu bukan keinginan ibu Taek, itu ingin ayahmu !"

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengulas senyum pedih pada ibunya. Ada air mata yang mengalir di sudut Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti keinginan ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah mentari senja yang menerpa sekitaran, Hakyeon menikmati hembusan angin dengan sepasang earphone di masing-masing telinga. Alunan musik ballad menyambangi telinganya. Ia menggerakkan kepala mengikuti irama musik. Sesekali kakinya menepuk-nepuk tanah.

Pandangan matanya mengarah pada dua sosok yang tengah bermain dengan riang. Di taman ini, kedua sosok itu berlarian dan saling mengejar satu sama lain dengan tangan menggenggam bola. Mereka adalah Nam Woohyun dan si kecil Oh Sehun.

Melihat mereka begitu senang bermain, otak Hakyeon mengingatkan kembali padanya pada pernyataan sang ibu.

Nama Nam Woohyun jelas muncul dengan percuma.

Nama Nam Woohyun seolah memiliki tempat sendiri.

Hakyeon mendesah, mana mungkin ia harus menerima Woohyun sebagai kekasihnya meski orangtua mengijinkan ? Tidak, Woohyun adalah adiknya. Bukan kekasih apalagi suami. Tidak.

Lalu ? Ia harus mempertimbangkan perjanjian itu ? Hakyeon tersenyum miris. Tidak semudah membalikkan kedua telapak tangan. Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan.

 _Entah itu masalah hati ataupun sosok pengganti._

Woohyun mendekat. Lelaki itu terengah-engah. Rasa lelah mengikutinya setelah bermain lama dengan Oh Sehun. Sepertinya Woohyun cukup kuwalahan menghadapi bocah laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun keponakan dari Hakyeon itu.

"Ini minumlah." Tawar Hakyeon seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Woohyun. "Kalian memang pantas bersama. Sehun sangat senang bermain denganmu."

Woohyun tersenyum. "Yah, aku telah berhasil menarik hati bocah cilik itu." Tukasnya penuh kebanggaan.

"Ya, kau memang penarik semua orang."

"Tapi satu yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku."

"Uh ? Siapa ? Apa ?"

Woohyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap dalam Hakyeon untuk beberapa detik. "Kau kak ! Kau yang tidak pernah tertarik denganku."

"Hyun !"

Baiklah, Hakyeon mengakui ada yang menyesakkan di dalam dadanya. Pernyataan Woohyun jelas salah. Hakyeon tidak tertarik padanya itu salah. Hanya saja pengertian yang ada di dalam pola pikir Hakyeon dan Woohyun berbeda.

Bagi Woohyun, Hakyeon adalah segalanya. Ia mencintai gadis ini dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Bahkan sejak kali pertama bertemu. Namun bagi Hakyeon,

Sosok Woohyun hanyalah sebatas adik. Tak ada rasa lain yang dituangkan Hakyeon untuk lelaki ini kecuali rasa sayang seorang kakak yang telah lebih dulu bersarang. Sebesar apapun usaha Woohyun untuk merebut hati Hakyeon, baginya tak akan berhasil.

Sekali menjadi adik akan tetap menjadi adik.

 _Kecuali kalau Tuhan memang mengatakan hal berbeda._

"Lupakan saja kak." Woohyun meraih botol minuman itu lalu menenggaknya pelan. Ia menatap hamparan langit di atas sana. "Aku ingin ke Amerika."

Kedua mata indah Hakyeon membelalak. "Amerika ?" Ulangnya ragu.

"Hmm. Aku ingin sekali ke Amerika, tapi seseorang seakan menahanku disini."

Alis Hakyeon tak berhenti menaut, ia masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Woohyun. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan Amerika. Lalu apa maksud seseorang yang menahan ?

"Maksudmu ?"

"Tidak." Ia mengusap pipi Hakyeon yang tengah dalam rasa bingung. Ada kekeh kecil menguar manakala manikan kelam milik Woohyun menangkap ekspresi lucu Hakyeon. "Ayah, ingin aku mempelajari bisnis di Amerika."

Hakyeon mengatupkan bibirnya. Kali ini ia paham maksud Woohyun. Kalau begitu, lelaki di depannya ini akan meninggalkannya. Hakyeon merasa perih, ada sesuatu menggores tipis di balutan kulit hatinya. Ia memejam, tak mengerti kenapa.

Atau mungkin karena adik kesayangannya akan meninggalkannya ? Oh, Hakyeon paling tidak suka ditinggalkan.

 _Untuk kedua kalinya_.

"Ayo pulang kak, sepertinya Sehun juga sudah lapar."

Bocah cilik berusia lima tahun itu merengek lapar pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Sehun. Lantas ia bangkit dan menggandeng Sehun untuk berjalan mendahului Woohyun. Sementara Woohyun, lelaki itu masih menatap punggung Hakyeon dengan perasaan kacau. Berbagai macam pemikiran begitu liar menguasai otaknya.

Satu tarikan ia lakukan seiring dengan do'a yang terucap.

 _Semoga ada sosok lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum pergi tidur ?"

Dengan ponselnya, Taekwoon bertanya. Ia tengah menelpon sosok yang ia cintai. Tak tahu mengapa malam ini rasanya Taekwoon ingin sekali mendengar suara ceria dari Jaehwan. Apakah mungkin perasaannya telah mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa depan mereka.

Gila, dia bukan Tuhan !

Dari seberang terdengar suara kekehan kecil nan merdu. "Belum, aku menunggumu memberiku ucapan selamat malam." Jawabnya.

"Eh ?" Taekwoon mengerut sejenak. "Ah, maaf. Ada berkas-berkas yang harus aku selesaikan sayang."

 _Bukan, ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan. Pembicaraan alot dengan kedua orangtuaku._

 _Masalah masa depan kita, namun kita harus kalah.._

" _Tidak apa kak, aku tahu bagaimana sibuknya dirimu."_ Sahutnya dengan tawa kecil menggema rendah.

Taekwoon merasa miris. Hidupnya benar-benar miris. Kebahagiaannya harus kalah dengan sebuah kekuasaan. Dan ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Menjadi anak patuh memang bukan suatu pilihan yang mudah.

Dan Taekwoon tak tega untuk mengatakan ini sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi tidur ? Bukankah besok kau harus mengajar ?"

" _Kakak mengusirku dari percakapan ini ?"_

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya sayang. Kau ini pemarah sekali sayang."

" _Aku tidak pemarah."_ Taekwoon mendengar suara menguap dari seberang. _"Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu kak, aku mengantuk. Aku mencintaimu kak."_

Taekwoon meremas dadanya yang nyeri saat itu. Mendengar kata 'aku mencintaimu' dari kekasihnya semakin menjatuhkan dirinya pada jurang yang paling dalam. Otaknya membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika mereka benar-benar harus berpisah.

 _Apa kalimat itu masih terdengar telinga ?_

 _Oh, maruk sekali kau Taekwoon._

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya pelan sebelum menutup telepon. Ia mendesah berat. Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah racun yang akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Taekwoon tak sanggup harus berkata jujur dan menyakiti sosok Jaehwan, ia terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Apalagi ia tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Jaehwan untuknya.

Lalu, ia harus bagaimana ?

Oh Tuhan, jangan bimbangkan hati Taekwoon ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Hakyeon telah kembali ke rumah. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengikuti Woohyun dan Minhyuk untuk mengisi acara di sebuah kafe dekat tempat latihan mereka. Hakyeon masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai mandi. Pekat keringat di tubuhnya tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, tak tahu kenapa kedua mata jatuh pada sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Melihat foto itu hanya menimbulkan sebuah kesesakkan di dada. Menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Lantas ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan memakai pakaiannya.

Lima menit ia butuhkan untuk memakai pakaian. Kemudian ia mengambil foto itu dan mengusap dengan ibu jari. Dalam hati ada keinginan untuk bertemu dengan sosok di dalam sana. Pasti menyenangkan jika sampai saat ini mereka bisa bersama.

 _Pasti._

"Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menoleh saat mendengar suara Nyonya Cha memanggil. Ia menatap Nyonya Cha yang tampak begitu rapi.

"Ada apa ibu ?"

"Kau masih memperhatikan foto itu ?" Pandangan Nyonya Cha mengalih pada foto di tangan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Sampai sekarang kau masih menyimpan di dalam hatimu ? Bukankah ibu sudah bilang untuk menghilangkannya ?"

"Masih. Itu terlalu sulit ibu." Hakyeon meletakkan foto itu di tempat semula. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menghadap sang ibu. "Bahkan aku sudah mengikuti saran ibu. Woohyun akan tetap menjadi adikku ibu."

Nyonya Cha membelalak tak percaya. Ia mengusap pipi Hakyeon. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini ? Kau bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun, kau sudah waktunya untuk menikah !" Tukas Nyonya Cha.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih seperti ini ?"

"Tidak mudah untuk membuangnya ibu." Hakyeon terdiam dan menunduk sejenak. "Apalagi menggantinya."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak ! Bersiaplah, ayahmu akan pulang dengan seseorang."

"I-ibu.." Hakyeon hendak protes namun sang ibu memilih keluar kamar.

Secepat itu kah ayahnya akan menjodohkan dirinya ? Oh, Hakyeon masih belum siap. Kenapa tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ? Hakyeon nyaris menangis. Ia tidak ingin membuang semuanya. Ia masih ingin berada di kesendirian yang menyenangkan ini.

 _Walaupun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya._

Menuruti kata sang ibu, Hakyeon membenahi diri. Ia mengganti pakaian yang sekiranya layak. Sebenarnya ia menolak keinginan ini, namun ia juga tak ingin memancing amarah sang ayah yang bisa saja menyebabkan ketidakbaikkan pada hal lain. Hakyeon memoles sedikit make up di wajah manisnya. Ia menambahkan sedikit parfum. Tak lupa satu penghias di surai hitam miliknya. Cantik, sosok ini tampak begitu cantik.

Selesai dengan semua, ia lekas keluar kamar. Sedikit ragu, dengan bantuang sang ibu Hakyeon menuruni tangga. Ia terlalu fokus pada jalanan dan tak memperhatikan sosok yang menuggu di bawah. Hanya sedikit samar-samar suara dari sang tamu yang tengah bercakap ria dengan ayahnya. Siapa sosok ini ?

"Oh, Hakyeon-ah ! Cepat sini !" Seru sang ayah.

Perlahan kepala Hakyeon terangkat untuk melihat siapa sosok itu. Namun..

Deg~

Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya. Bibirnya nyaris kelu..

"Kak-.. Kak Sung-Sungkyu ?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hey, wanna give your comment ? Review and critic ? Thanks~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Deerlian Oh~_


End file.
